Hanging On
by AznAnimeFreak4life
Summary: Kazuma and Ayano just can't seem to make ends meet. The young lovers living in the dumps of Tokyo, trying to find a way to survive. Hiding away from Bernhardt is the only way to keeping themselves alive. When all is lost, when love is barely an option, what is there worth hanging on to?
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

* * *

"_If you want to rid of your suffering, you will return here with the right to serve as my underling." Bernhardt laughed mechanically, sitting on an amethyst colored throned, edged with gold. He allowed himself a sip of wine, giving Kazuma a demonic-like glare with paired well with his devilish smirk._

"_No way in hell's name will I ever come back here with the intent to be under your dictation, my only purpose in returning here will be to slain you! You damned bastard!" Kazuma scowled, griping the backside of his neck, cringing with absolute pain._

"_Ahh... You must have chosen to protect that 'little girl' instead. I pity the both of you. It's a shame that you choose love over power." Bernhardt then called for Lapis. "Come Lapis! Let us return to Belial."_

"_Damn it all!" Kazuma spat. He watched as Lapis entered the room from a long corridor, where he had agreed to let Ayano handle the fair beauty who resembled his past love._

"_Yes, Master." Lapis replied simply. She eyed the Fujutsushi user. Before catching up to Bernhardt, Lapis shifted towards to where Kazuma was bearing his neck in pain. "The woman that you seek is outside. It is best for you in your condition not to delay here much longer." Lapis paused. "This place will collapse as soon as we depart." And with that, Lapis was again called by Bernhardt, she hurried after her master, leaving Kazuma on his knees, crouching in utter sufferance._

_The ceiling of the building began to creak. The void was about to fall apart._

_**Ayano... Where... I have to... **Kazuma continued to crawl until his stamina had drained to nothing._

"_Ayano..." Kazuma looked up upon hearing footsteps (More like dragging). With his vision blurry Kazuma only caught a glimpse of his crimson colored love. His eyes followed the Kannagi heiress, she was slumping towards him, most likely weak from the battle with Lapis. She fell to her knees just a few inches in front of him._

"_K-Kazuma...!" Ayano cupped Kazuma's face in the palms of her hands. "What has he done to you?..."_

_Kazuma found no words, he felt the darkness pulling him in, lulling him into unconsciousness. He lifted his right arm, trying to reach Ayano's face. His backhand barely skidded across her cheek, before it fell to his side. He was knocked out cold. This was Bernhardt's doing, along with the help of Belial._

_**OoOoO**_

A year after the battle at Pandemonium, Bernhardt, along with Lapis returned with a new tactic in mind. Basically, they summoned Belial. After a year of silence, they had finally regained the strength and power to awaken the most powerful youma to have ever set upon the earth. All of Tokyo is being run down by various Youma. Most of the citizens have fled to other areas of Japan, though they are aware that it is only temporary safety. Soon the entire main island, along with it's sub islands of Japan will be consumed by the menacing beast and soon the whole world will be under Bernhardt and Armagest ruling. No soul shall be heard from again.

Currently the situation is under Tachibana, Kirika and her department, along with many other magic user clans; including the Kannagi's control. In each clan, most of the head families have fled to safer area however, Kazuma had volunteered to take on Bernhardt himself with Ayano tagging along. (Even if Jugo was clearly against it, this time around). Ren had also wanted to aid, but again Jugo wasn't for it. He only allowed Ayano this once, only because he knew she'd be by Kazuma's side. So when the void appeared, Kazuma and Ayano took first opportunity in taking it down. Unfortunately it had lead to where they are now, defeated and pain-reddened.

The young couple have been hiding out in the low-class ghetto areas of Tokyo. Keeping their whereabouts a secret. They had to take serious precautions, especially seeing how Kazuma's condition is at his worst. He had received a mark from Bernhardt. The mark of Belial. This mark contains dark magic; directly from Belial, which pulsates throughout his body, causing serious pain. Right now we fall upon the scene of the crimson-headed Kannagi heiress, Ayano, as she aids in Kazuma's recovery.

_**OoOoO**_

"Kazuma..." Ayano muttered softly, grasping Kazuma's hand in hers. "Please... Please... Wake up." Ayano looked down at her cellphone. There was no service. The time though, read: 4:27 AM. She sighed sullenly, tears silently slipping from her tear ducts as she closed her eyes to regain her composure. It had been 3 days since she and Kazuma barely escaped with their lives from the momentary void, created by Bernhardt and Lapis. She blamed herself. Why hadn't she had been strong enough to handle Lapis on her own? Why had she had let Kazuma recklessly trudge on forward into the void, ultimately leading to his downfall?

Ayano threw her cellphone against the wall. She still held Kazuma's hand in hers as she continued to mourn in silence. Some girlfriend she was, let alone his partner.

"I was the idiot this time... I brought this upon us..." Ayano kissed Kazuma's back hand then stood up and reached over to plant a soft kiss on Kazuma's cheek. "I'll be back Kazuma. I hope you'll find the strength to live... to survive. I still must apologize for all the trouble I have caused you and to beg for forgiveness." She neared the door. She placed a fire-like barrier around Kazuma. _**That should keep his temperature up and to protect him from any foul Youma... **_Before leaving to go retrieve provisions, Ayano stared longingly at Kazuma, the palms of her hands, clenching her chest. "I'll be back! Don't worry..." Ayano mumbled. It was cold out. _**This is all I can do for him at the moment... He doesn't look too good... probably won't be waking up anytime soon. **_

Ayano looked up at the sky. It was a horrendous sight, a gloomy midnight-purplish gray. She frowned. _**There's no wind... **_And with that the Kannagi heiress continued on her way, cautiously into the abandoned streets of Tokyo.

* * *

**Hello minna! I hoped you enjoyed reading this new fanfict! I had just came up with the idea and I feel as though this may be another good storyline! It's a bit dark, but it will have it's moments. Oh and if you are wondering, yes Kazuma and Ayano were in a relationship before all this came upon them. So basically the story will revolve around Kazuma and Ayano trying to strive in both love and in battle. Will the two be able to hold out, what is there to hang on to when all is lost?**

**Continue to read on and find out (;**

**Please tell me what you think of this new fanfict. I am not used to writing dark things, so please bear with me as I experience a new type of genre! Also, if this introduction sounds a bit confusing, hopefully it will be more understandable in the chapters to come! I Hope you all find this new change exciting and refreshing from my original work. (:**

**Again, thank you all for your wonderful support and praise~! **

_[4/5/2013; 1:53 AM]_


	2. Cope

**~Cope~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma, however I do own the plot (: Enjoy!**

* * *

He felt as if the world had faded to black. The young Fujutsushi user woke up to the calls of the crows. Kazuma stared outside the dim-tinted window; it was mid-day, around 4-5 pm. He tightened his eyes close as if he were compressing the pain away. He then regained composure. He looked around. His surroundings. He was encased in some sort of barrier. Kazuma subdued the urge to touch the field around him. He could already feel it. Fire. _Her _fire. It was warm, it was _her _warmth. He smiled, knowing that the young teen had been worried about him.

Kazuma allowed himself to sigh. He laid still, staring up at the dingy ceiling. _**I hope Ayano hasn't gotten into any trouble. We're still at our worse, we need to regain structure, think of a new strategy... Otherwise... **_Suddenly a jolt of pain began riveting throughout Kazuma's body; pulsating from his neck. His neck. It had received the mark. Kazuma then remembered what Bernhardt had told him when he had placed the mark on the posterior of Kazuma's cervix.

"The mark of _Belial_..." His body began to tense up, signaling another contraction of agonizing pain. Kazuma felt hot. His body began to perspire. Even so, he felt cold. Hollow. Lonely? It had been ages since Kazuma had felt such a sensation, such an emotion. Longing for that someone, that someone who you adore, who you cherish. Kazuma was missing Ayano. He groaned lightly, the pain subsiding, alas he knew this was but the beginning of his venture, dealing with this mark, the mark of Belial.

_**Where is she? Where has she gone? **_Kazuma felt worry taking over his thoughts. If Ayano were in danger, especially in the predicament they were in at the moment. Kazuma shook his head. Such thoughts... No. Ayano could handle herself (Usually). He then arched himself up, sitting erect. He rubbed his face, waking himself up. _**I should go see if she's alright. It is dangerous out there, probably got caught up with some youma. **_Kazuma struggled to get himself off the bed. The floor beneath his feet was cold, a shiver ran up his spine. He found his coat on the sofa across from the bed. He frowned. **_She slept on the couch.. for my sake. Silly girl. _**

He was surprised that the barrier allowed him to leave. Kazuma chuckled. _**Her magic still needs work, but we can dote on that some other time. **_He then slipped on his coat. He felt a sting of hurting emanating from the mark as the cloth skidded across it. He obliged to ignore it. Nothing could tear him down, not even the work of evil dark magic. _Nothing_. Yet... This mark. This one little mark, barely an inch and ah half in circumference! It is amazing how much this mark startled the Fujustushi user, let alone the wind contractor! Kazuma grimaced, knowing that he'd have to go through a struggle, just to weigh out this blasphemy of a mark. He felt anger overturning him. How dare they brand him, like some sort of deranged animal. How dare they. Kazuma felt the need to punch the wall in front of him, but he knew better. He semi-staggered towards the front entrance. His shoes were placed neatly... right next to Ayano's indoor shoes. _**Ayano... I must hurry. **_

Kazuma opened the door to a harrowing cold. He felt ill at ease at the moment, but regained equanimity. With his thoughts of Ayano in mind, Kazuma trudged forward through the deep, frigid-like snow, even if it may lead to his demise.

_**OoOoO**_

"Iyaaaah!" Two fire bullets were shot into the youma of steel-like nature. Ayano landed on the ground with a thud as she descended from the top of a nearby balcony. She summoned more fire energy as the youma neared her. "It just won't quit will it!" Ayano, frustrated, shot another burst of energy. It missed, blowing off course, the force blowing into a building.

"Raaaargh!" Roared the beast. Ayano averted the attack as the youma's limb came rushing towards her being.

Ayano summoned more fire magic. No use. Each and every time the youma would either dodge her attack or blow it off. Why wasn't anything working? Ayano was flustered.

"Die you bastard!" Ayano screeched as she bounced off the wall of a near by building giving her some air. She shot a rather large amount of blaze bullets at the target. Ayano smirked, satisfied. _**I could tell I did some minor damage. Maybe it'll be enough to keep this bastard at bay... I still need to head back to Kazuma!**_

The youma staggered. It groaned wildly. Ayano watched in repent as the Youma regained its stance. She felt abashed. Blood began rushing towards Ayano's head. Her breathing was uneven; she was breathing profusely. Ayano was worn out. She'd been out for about a couple of hours, looking for provisions and supplies, anything that can help she and Kazuma survive in this lowly environment. As of now Tokyo is desolate. There were barely any signs of human life around and if there was, it was only scavengers and people who had failed to flee; or just couldn't or didn't want to. Ayano was fed up. How dare _they _take away everything. Her friends, her family. Her way of living. And now... they may even take away her love. _Her _Kazuma. How dare they.

Regaining her state of mind, the Enjutsushi user started.

"Gahhh!" Ayano lunged. _**Please... Fire lord... please let me call upon Enraiha... **_"Come forth Enraiha!" Ayano cried aloud. Much to Ayano's dismay, nothing but soot flowed out from her finger tips.

"What...?"

Ayano muttered wide eyed as she stared at her fingertips. Unaware, Ayano was thrown aback by the beast. As she flew through the air Ayano felt as if her whole world had sweltered. Tears rushed from her eyes as she began preparing herself for impact.

"I am sorry. Kazuma..."

"Sorry for what?" Huffed the Fujutsushi user.

Ayano looked up. His face, which shone bright against the demented gray sky. She held up her palm, caressing Kazuma's left cheek. _**He's warm... **_She laughed wholesomely, tears still slipping from her tear ducts.

"You idiot. What are you doing out here?" Ayano muttered in between sniffs.

Kazuma grimaced, but managed a light smile. "Just rescuing the damsel in distress."

Ayano's face blushed a deep scarlet. (both from the cold and Kazuma's reply).

"Answer me Kazuma. You aren't in any condition to be out here in the cold, let alone allow yourself to preform such a dangerous stunt... jumping out like that and rescuing me..." Ayano pouted. "I could handle myself... I told you that I could and that you-and that you should rely on me too..." Ayano stared down cast in her lap. "You need to worry about yourself right now... not of me. Not in the condition we are both in."

"Your hopes have become my burden..." Kazuma paused, looking straight into Ayano's eyes. Her deep golden tinted-crimson on his ruby red. "I will find my own liberation."

Ayano's eyes widened, her mouth agape. "K-Kazuma... What do you think y-you're- _Kazuma_!"

Kazuma then began forward, staggering towards the beast. He then began the chant; the call of the wind lord.

Ayano rushed to Kazuma, discomfited. She wrapped her arms around his waist, she was on her knees. She buried her head into Kazuma's back. "No! Stop this now! You're too weak! If you push yourself now... for such a little thing... Just stop it! _Stop this_!"

"Let go of me. That bastard's intent was to kill you. I'm not letting him off with a warning. He _will _pay with his life."

"Kazuma..."

Kazuma then caressed the Ayano's arms, slowly releasing their grip from around him. He turned to face her, pulling her up to meet his gaze and then encasing her within his embrace.

"Thank you. For everything. Ayano." Kazuma paused. "Under the wind lord's magic I will have invincible power. I do not feel the pain of the mark at the moment. I am relieved. In five minutes, I hope that I will come back to you... alive." He then kissed her forehead.

"I-I trust you... Kazuma. I believe in your abilities, I believe you will come back."

Kazuma smiled. He then lowered his head, whispering into Ayano's ear.

"I love you."

_**OoOoO**_

"I told you not to over do it."

"I Know."

"And yet you still manage to keep your word and defeat that youma." Ayano paused as she held Kazuma close. "I am so relieved. Thank Kami."

Kazuma managed a small grin. He groaned shifting in Ayano's embrace as she laid him down. They had returned back to their shelter, back into the rundown apartments of ghetto Tokyo.

"Do you need anything?" Ayano got up walking towards the sofa, picking up her school bag, which make-shifted as a hold for supplies, provisions, etc. She held up a bottle of peach drink. "I knows it's a bit too sweet for your tastes, but it was the only drink they had in stock at the vending machine in front of school... a-and I got some melon bread, a couple of pork buns, and a bag of chips." A bashful smile formed upon Ayano's lips. "I ransacked the local convenience store. It looked like a couple wondering townsfolk already raided the place for their own intentions... So I got what's left of the food and supplies."

Ayano stuffed a pork bun in her mouth and extended her arm, holding one out to Kazuma. "Take it, you need to refuel your energy."

Kazuma stared at the bun longingly, then averted his stare towards Ayano. "Feed me."

Ayano gulped down the pork bun. Flustered, a deep blush formed on her face. "Heh?!"

Kazuma grasped Ayano's wrist and pulled her towards him taking a bite of the bun. Ayano's heartbeat began to rush, the beats emanating throughout her body. Having Kazuma feel her heart beating for him was the least of her worries though because at that moment, Kazuma placed his lips onto Ayano's lips.

She instantly dropped the piece of ration. Ayano felt the warmth. She missed it. She missed him. The feeling of him being so close to her, their bodies connected through mutual contact, becoming one. Though it was short, the two were a bit taken aback.

"K-Kazuma... Y-you idiot!" Ayano wiped her mouth with her backhand, swiping the bits of pork on the sides of lips from ingesting her pork bun too messily. Her breathing hitched, still recovering from the little lip rendezvous she and Kazuma just had.

Kazuma smirked at Ayano. "I don't think I'm that hungry anymore." He then turned and laid down, but not before grasping Ayano's wrist once more pulling her into the bed with him.

Ayano winced, but looked up at Kazuma as he began playing around with locks of her hair.

"Hey... it may not be a queen sized bed, or any other size fit for two people, but I don't want you sleeping on the couch. You're sleeping next to me from now on. Got it."

Ayano's blush returned, deeper than the previous. She nodded her head against Kazuma chest. _**He's really warm... Does he have a fever?-  
**_

Kazuma embraced Ayano. Ayano wide-eyed, embraced Kazuma back. She laid the palm of her hand on his forehead.

"Kazuma... you have a fe-"

"I don't want to go through this alone."

Ayano looked up at Kazuma, her mouth agape.

"I've already been through enough loneliness." Kazuma paused and stared straight into Ayano's eyes. He placed back a lock of her lovely scarlet red hair. "I just don't want to lose anyone anymore... I don't want to worry that my beloved will perish at the hands of some youma or at the hands of-"

Ayano placed a finger upon Kazuma's lips. She shook her head, with a soft smile.

Kazuma smiled and tightened his embrace around the Fujustushi user.

"Thank you. Kazuma... That- you've finally spoken your true feelings. And that makes me so very happy!" Ayano chuckled lightly. She pressed the palms of her hands against Kazuma's chest. She adored the feeling of hearing her lover's heart beat, being so close to him. She sighed, pleasantly.

Kazuma buried his head into the crook of Ayano's neck, breathing in her lovely scent of rose and mahogany.

"We can do this... right Kazuma?" Ayano mumbled, anxiousness hinted within her tone of voice.

Kazuma muttered in Ayano's ear. "As long as we have each other, I am positive that everything will happen in our favor." He gently rubbed Ayano's back. _**As long as this bastard of a mark doesn't hold me back. Damn Bernhardt. Damn him.**_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed how this plot is going so far! And I hope things went well for my first 'actual' action scene for a Kaze no Stigma fanfict (: Again, just setting the mood for the plot to thicken. These protagonist will be going through a lot for what I have prepared for them, so continue to watch (read) as everything unfolds! :D**

**Until then, please Review and tell me what you think ^ ^ And again all of your praise and commentary, it is so much appreciated! **

_[4/7/2013; 11:52 am]_


End file.
